Abandoned
by ShadowSaiyan316
Summary: Abandoned by his mother in village in another part of the universe, how will Konoha handle its newest saiyan and jinchūriki. Will they be the villages saviors or the harbringers of its destruction.
1. Abandoned

**ShadowSaiyan316: I'm back and ready to work. Sorry to start something new but my imagination wont let me drop this Idea so here we go warning slight plot hole.**

**Abandoned **

Son Chi-Chi mother, wife, and friend has had enough. As the black haired woman stared into the on coming storm seven mystical orbs gathered at her feet and what should be a small bundle of joy in her arms watched as the perfect back drop came into her picture as the dark gray nearly black storm fully blanketed the air she spoke " By your name I summon you Shenron,"

From the seven mystic dragonball a bolt of light shot threw into the air before crackling amoungst the heavens, filling the already dark sky with energy as the Eternal Dragon ermerged from his eternal slumber, "You who have gathered the seven dragonballs, I shall grant you any two wishes within my power,"

As the mother of two watched the eternal dragon she wonder how had it come to this, looking down at the new born baby Goten she sighed in remembrance, **HIM **her lazy, selfish, bastard of husband Son Goku, He had driven her the end the edge of the abyss thanks to his ten years of life altering and selfish decisions and his latest one, his last one had finally pushed her beyond her breaking point.

**9 Months Ago **

As the battle with the killer android Cell was over and done and now the Z-fighters were each returning to there individual homes, only one small problem in the Son household. As Chi-Chi sat on here sofa rocking back and forth, her face stained with dried tears her eyes blood shot, nerves shot as she waited on the return of her husband and son.

**Knock -Knock**

Chi-Chi was at the door faster than her husband could eat, upon opening the door the young mother was greeted with the sigh of her son, war torn son stood at the door step his head hung lo like a whipped dog, he was missing the left shoulder of his gi with a light scar on shoulder.

"Gohan my baby your alive, o my god your alive," the distraught mother thought wrapping her baby boy and 'only' son into a tight death grip with enough force the young half saiyan was on the verge of passing out.

After releasing her son and allowing oxygen to return to his lungs she immediately began gushing over his battle scar the one thing Dende couldn't heal "O sweet what happened to your shoulder," Looking at Gohan expectantly with a look that said ' You'd better get speaking or else' Gohan told her he took an energy blast for Vegeta from Cell, Chi-Chi began one of her Legendary Super rants all the while threatening Goku with the Saiyan destroyer known as the 'Frying Pan of Doom'

**Chi-Chi's POV**

I watched as my soon cringed of epic proportion when I mention his father when something accrued to me, where was my husband?

"Gohan where's Goku" I watched as my son's head dropped his eyes flashing threw a number of emotions. Shame, anger, self-loathing, sadness, and pride: Once his internal conflict was done Gohan gave me small smile and told me the story from start to finish and when all was said and done it felt that my heart had been ripped out stopped on and ran over by lawn mower.

My husband was dead and whats worst he had chosen to remain dead instead of returning to the land of the living and her there little family. That bastard had chosen Death and adventure over me and his son, what the fuck was wrong with that man.

My mind couldn't processes that my husband was dead and had chosen death over us and me I thought things couldn't be any worse, I was wrong.

Because two months later I found out how wrong I could be.

At first two to three weeks later I tried to move on attempt life as normal, ok maybe I might have ripped a few pictures out of the album, taken a few photos of the wall of my late husband and a few home movies and some of his casual clothes but hey it's therapeutic.

Gohan was scared and didn't make a peep, not that I could blame him my son or not in the mood I was in I might have torn him a new one to, hell my mood was so bad I sent to my father's palace in order to escape my wrath.

Finally by the third week I calmed down enough to allow my son and father back into the house and life returned to normal, with the Earth back into a time of peace my Gohan could finally study in peace with **that man** barging in with some new excuse to get Gohan to train and while he kept training for the first month and half he slowly began to slow down before crashing into a complete halt.

But as quickly as the normalcy returned it was gone again, I as one morning on cool November morning my stomach felt like it was going to explode and at first I assumed that it was an upset stomach or bad gastric reflex.

Again I was wrong because that feeling never went away in fact it only got worse, it went from a mild pain to feeling like I was punched by Super Saiyan Goku.

And then whats worst Gohan caught me puking my brains out when I couldn't make to the bathroom upstairs, after that my own son dragged me kicking and screaming to the family doctor all the while muttering about me having to kis and one felt saiyan.

When he said that my heart dropped on a way one ticket strait to hell, I couldn't be he, he was dead died four months back so there's know way I could be preg- pregnant, right, right.

And for what felt like the one hundredth time I Son Chi-Chi was wrong.

**A/N: So how was it don't be afraid to really tell me what you think **

**Shadow Saiyan Out.**


	2. ChiChi's Plan

**ShadowSaiyan316: Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow U.S. citizens and troops overseas and to everybody else good day. Now I know what you're thinking and I agree should finish my other stories but this was on my mind and I thought you'd enjoy so hear you go. **

**On a more serious note this Idea has been burning in my head for little over three weeks and now I can't work on the other stories until I can at least get this one up and running. I want to show how Goten would grow up in a hostile Leaf village with out Gohan or Goku and Chi-Chi influence.**

At 439 East District an angry shrieks and furniture being broken could be heard as Son Chi-Chi sat at the in bed crying angry bitter tears, most women would be pleased at the idea of having a second child others would be annoyed and some would be down right pissed but Son Chi-Chi had more than taken it overboard. Right now she was easily channeling her unborn son's ki and was destroy a great deal with maniacal glee as the Saiyan's destructive impulses fueled the bitter young pregnant woman.

Chi-Chi sighed finally having burned off the slight ki influx she received from her child, she swore the ki she was getting now was far greater than what she received when pregnant with Gohan, "Damn he must be more powerful than Gohan was,"

**Chi-Chi POV**

"I can't believe this shit how dare that bastard leave and go off leaving me with this child, damn you Goku wasn't leaving me to raise Gohan enough for you, now you go and leave me with this, this"

I cried, I cried harder than ever before, I was already cursing him for leaving me and Gohan but now he left us with an unborn son or daughter while he lives up in Other World, how in the hell am I supposed to raise two half-saiyan children.

After a week or three where spent venting my frustration at my late husband I decided I'd wait let the pregnancy run it's course and see if I still hate my Husband and unborn child who I prayed would forgive me. Don't get me wrong I have no intention of aborting the pregnancy but I don't think I can raise this child all by myself and I refuse to make Gohan give up his child hood to help me raise his little sibling no there must be some other way.

**Chi-Chi POV end**

After Chi-Chi calmed down and waited until she was five months along, the fiery young woman did indeed come up with a plan, as for right now she stood inside of small hut that was Goku's childhood home and at the back of the hut on a small bed there was a purple pillow with held four golden orbs each with a different number of stars. Chi-Chi smiled she was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt but it was all worth it as she now had the four, seven, one, and three stared dragon balls.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself she had found her back up plan and soon it would be complete, with a content sigh she closed and locked the shrine lest someone happen upon the dragonballs and walked away seeing as she had a doctor's appointment, today and now it was time to find out if it was boy or girl.

**Time Skip 5 months/ Konoha**

Meanwhile light years away across the cosmos in the center of the east quadrant of the universe was a beautiful blue green orb called Earth or something like that, it was a planet filled with turmoil and chaos caused by a seemingly never ending curse of hatred.

The origins of this curse can be traced back to when a dying Sage of the Six Paths took the fateful decision to name his younger son, who would go on to become the forefather of the Senju clan, his successor instead of the older sibling because the Sage believed that the beliefs held by the younger son were the key to peace. Consumed with hatred, the elder brother eventually waged war against his brother and thus began a cycle of hatred that transcended history, culminating in the mutual hostility between the Uchiha and Senju.

The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual abilities. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that _power_ was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed _love_ was the way. The Sage favored the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate.

This hate let lead to countless war, death, destruction and which fueled the need for revenge which gave birth to more hatred and continued into a never ending cycle. Anyway no one had more hatred in this corrupt system than Madara Uchiha this man was pure hatred personified in and a jealous bid for power attacked the First Hokage the leader of the village hidden in the leaves and lost.

(You should all know the story by know) so now after nearly five decades he sat poised and ready to strike just outside a cave as the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox one Kushina Uzumaki and her husband Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage .

Currently he stood garbed in jet black full body cloak, black Shinobi sandals and white porcelain mask with a black flame like pattern with one eye whole on the right side. "October 10 is going to be a day to remember," chuckled ancient shinobi.

**DBZ Earth**

As the first dredges of sun light poured into the window as Son Chi-Chi began to grown as she looked across the room as her newborn son Son Goten whose hair stuck out in 12 different directions laid comfortably blissfully unaware of his mother stare his cool black eyes gazed curiously around his mothers room while his furry brown tail waged contently as Chi-Chi sighed.

Chi-Chi could only stare at her youngest child with confusion, for you see the newborn excluding the tail was the mirror image of Goku her late husband so selfishly chose to abandon them. One part of her simply wanted to weep for her family and little Goten, another part wanted to gather the dragonballs bring Goku's ass back down to Earth just to kill him again, a third part of her wished to simply get rid of the child and move on and lastly she wished she could no longer feel the pain of Goku's abandonment, no longer feel the stress, anger no hatred, of Son Goku and his child and have things go back to the way they used to be but now the couldn't not with Goku's bastard child in the world maybe she was crazy, maybe she was in denial but she knew right know she could not deal with this not now not ever first she needed to get rid of the baby and then fix the rest.

With that in mind she reached into the drawer on her bedside table pulling out small sack brown burlap bag, pulling out and four green beans not just any beans senzu beans guaranteed to heal any injury even those from child birth.

Swallowing all four with ease, she waited until finally she felt better or at least well enough to move around properly, after a few stretches and warm ups Chi-Chi sighed contently " Man I'm glad a scent Gohan to dad's for a few weeks, he would never forgive me for what I'm about to do" with that said to young mother silently walked over to her newborn scooping him up with ease she carried the new born half-saiyan down the stairs.

Sitting on the sofa Chi-Chi observe the newborn in her arms 'He, he feels so strange as if I'd be holding a strangers baby, not my own son,' she mused. Quietly rocking her son she watched as he quickly fell asleep all the while sucking on the tip of his tail.

Chi-Chi watched the boy with disinterested looked firmly planted on her face, she didn't hate the boy but she couldn't say she loved him either it no he was weird to her.

**Gong**

As the clock struck 9 Chi-Chi began to prepare for to night, walking upstairs into her and her deceased husbands shared room walking into the closet she opened a small trunk inside of which was all of Goku's old mementos from his adventures as a child, his old weighted clothes, the original dragon radar, and his power pole amongst two small books one red one blue.

Inside the red book was Goku exact movements of his martial arts style: Turtle Hermit Stance, Kai Style, Kami style, and Goku's own original Dragon and monkey styles. Inside the blue book was a detailed way on how to use the Kamehameha, Kaio-ken, Spirit bomb, and Instant Transmission, although there was only a brief summary of IT.

Chi-Chi sighed she would have sold the books to any publisher for a good price after Goku's death but there was small problem Goku didn't know how to write in English (or what ever the hell there native language is) so he wrote the books in Saiyan a language even he didn't know he knew, as she capsulized her husband's most prized possessions as well as a great deal of baby clothes, food, and money. With that done Chi-Chi waited peacefully until the cloudy forecasted storm front came over head.

**Back to Present**

**"Speak now, tell me your wishes or else last warning" **Bellowed the Eternal Dragon instantly braking Chi-Chi from her musing, Straitening out her dress " I wish that I and **My son** be teleported to the safe location of your choosing and that only **I** be brought back on my say so and that the money I've prepared be transformed into the currency of that world,"

Reading between the lines Shenron glared at the human standing before him** "A location of my choosing hmm this is unorthodox as a child is safest with its mother but fine this is with in my power, one moment," **With that said the massive dragon closed its enormous eyes while searching the universe for a safe destination to deposit the human and her half-breed child.

Slowly the massive entities mind wander the cosmos and until it came to a stop on small blue orb deep in east quadrant, a planet eerily similar to planet earth, only this planet was steeped in chaos **'Hum this planet is steeped in negative energy, but it seems that there planets 'child of prophecy ' has been born interesting,' **Done with his musing Shenron returned his attentionback to Chi-Chi.

**"I have found a planet, I shall send you there now," **with that and a massive roar Chi-Chi and Goten were consumed by a massive bolt of mystic lightning teleporting both mother and son across the cosmos and into the eastern part of the universe, Destination Konohagakure no Sato

**A/N: Okay sorry if this seems rushed I just want to get to the point and all of this is leading up to something cool just trust me. And to the person who gave me my first review thanks it means alot don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Also on side note Goten will not, I repeat will not be the host of the _Yonbi._**

**ShadowSaiyan Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandoned**

**ShadowSaiyan316: I'm back! Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did… well lets just say its better if I don't. **

In one blinding flash of light Son Chi-Chi was whisked away for her small mountain home, traveling through space faster than the speed of light. A Mystic green lightning bolt crackled through space racing to a little blue sphere in the eastern quadrant of the universe.

**October 10 age 767 Shinobi Earth**

Three miles out from the village hidden in leaves, in a small clearing the mystic green bolt of lightning slammed into the ground blanketing the area in a blinding flash of light and energy. As the light died down it revealed two figures, an average sized black haired woman wearing a sleeveless purple combat dress and wielding her late husband's magic bo-staff, the power poll over here left shoulder and the bansho fan over her right shoulder, while cradling her small infant son Goten.

As the blinding light died down Chi-Chi immediately began to scout the area searching for any undesirables in the immediate vicinity, 'I don't sense any one nearby but,' glancing over her shoulder at the power pole and bansho fan 'Butit never hurts to be prepared just incase.'With that in mind the mother of two continued on her destination.

'Which way am I 'm supposed to go anyway its not like the damn dragon left me with some the directions,'continuing on her trek it wasn't to long before she came across a simply sign that read Konohagukure no Sato three miles north 'Hum Village Hidden in the Leaves sounds like as good a place as any to raise a child, I just hope that there's an orphanage that I can drop him off at'As Chi-Chi made her way of to the hidden village she could help shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Meanwhile hidden in the branches of the trees sat a man garb in a brown robe with a white porcelain mask with black flames going across the right side. The man sat silently observing the mysterious woman whom had arrived in a strange bolt of green lightning on clear starlit night with not a cloud in sight, 'Where the hell did she come from that's a scientific impossibility, in order for there to be lightning there has to be clouds but there nothing in the sky nothing unless this is some new sort of teleportation jutsu but still I didn't feel a hint of chakra'As the man attempted to contemplate the significances of the woman's arrival, he paused he could feel the ninja guards were on the way, the strange display having aroused there suspicion where attempting to investigate the disturbance so close to there leader's child's birth that was supposed to be under raps.

'Hum to kill or not to kill, on one hand this woman has made my job easier by drawing away the fourth's security detail on the other, hand she has caused me to reveal my hand earlier than expected_,_ shrugging with indecision the masked man simply decided to wait and see attitude ' Maybe if I'm lucky this woman will prove her worth and take care of this problem for me'

As Chi-Chi was making her way out of the clearing she paused, there was a shift in the wind and as the tree leaves began to dance around her the mother of two sprang backwards just avoiding a volley of shuriken while quickly unsheathing the power pole over her shoulder.

Looking she quickly found that she was surrounded by what appeared to be three ninja, "Halt," the ninja on her far right called out "State your business here" She quickly began scanning the ninja for any weakness in there stance while calculating the best plan of attack if need be, while the ninja where do the same "I'm looking for the village hidden in leaves,"

The ninja also began study the woman before them from the weapons she was armed with to the child on her back, and the defensive stance she took, "Why" the ninja behind her asked while the trio began inching there hands towards there weapon holsters

Chi-Chi grip on the power pole tightened as she began spun quickly eyeing the ninja on the right of her "What's it to any of you anyway my business is my own, but if you must know I'm looking to put my son up for adoption there so either point in the right direction or get the f*ck out of my way,"

The ninja all shared a look before they took a slightly more relaxed stance, but they remained silent contemplating on weather or not the woman in front off them was telling the truth or not until finally one asked "Then why are you armed and if that's all you say you're here for then how do you explain that strange bolt of lightning"

"First of all I don't owe you people any damn explanation, especially since you attacked me first " she said while twirling the power pole with ease "Second I have know idea what the fuck you're talking about, in order for there to be lightning there has to be clouds and do you see any clouds because I don't and besides if lightning really did strike this place, this clearing would have been set ablaze so you tell me if you see any lightning, now either point me in the direction of this village or get the fuck out a my way or else" she finished while shaking the power pole threateningly at her aggressors.

All three ninja sweat dropped at the fiery young woman's response, before all three took an involuntary step back at the level of killing intent the woman was leveling at them, they all shared one final look before one ninja on the left held his hands up in a non threatening manner, "Sorry mam we didn't mean to ruin your night, its just that your in a classified area and are not supposed to be here," the man said while inching his way back out of her way, " Please follow the dirt road up to the fork take a right follow the path up to the river and then follow the river up north and there you go,"

Chi-Chi eyed the ninja in front of her and for a moment before nodding and saying a small thank and with that she was one her, all the while never releasing her grip on the power pole.

As the mother of two made her out of the clearing and into the forest the ANBU who revealed there village's location turned to his partners the three ninja stood and basked in the moments' silence after that weird little situation was handled the three made there way to the opposite end of the clearing when a voice rang out "Well that was awkward wasn't it boys"

Spinning on a dime the three masters of stealth turned to see a figure grabbed in a black trench coat while wearing a white porcelain mask with a black flame pattern and only one eye whole on the right side of the mask, the masked man stood leaning against the tree "Look boys I'm on a bit of a time crunch so while I'd like to drag this out I have to make this quick so just know that your sacrifice wont be in vain,"

With that said the three each felt sharp pain emanating through there chests as what appeared to be a tree branch piercing through hearts and before they could think to let loose one final scream of warning the branch piercing there hearts began branching through systems tearing into there remaining lung and ripping into there throats and out the esophagus, making death instantaneous.

The masked Nin stared at his victims, there pained faces hidden behind there blood soaked masks confirming they were dead before enacting the next step of his plan, nodding at the now corpses the masked ninja quickly left the moon lit clearing and made his way into the darkness of the forest with the intent of paying a certain hokage a visit.

With Chi-Chi

One hour later after leaving the clearing we find Chi-Chi just out side of gates of the village hidden in the leaves, "Finally here, and our journey together is one step closer to being over huh Goten," said child didn't respond only twitched his nose in his sleep. Any other parent might have awed at such response but not Chi-Chi she only stared at her youngest with disinterest.

The way into the village illuminated by a paper lantern lighting up the night revealing what appeared to be a registration desk 'Perfect now this can run a hell of a lot smoother,'

As the mother of two approached the gates, she watched as two teenagers garbed in standard issue military gear approached, the only real differences in the twos appearance was on had a bandana while the hand some kind of cloth covering his nose.

Reaching the desk Chi-Chi quickly put on the nice smile she could muster "Excuse me boys but could you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest orphanage," holding up baby Goten to further her alibi.

The two shared a quick glace before the one her right shrugged "Sorry mam we don't know if you realize this or not but this is a military village we don't allow entry past curfew,"

"What," Chi-Chi screeched her whole plan relied on her getting entrance into this village or else the entirety of her schemes would be ruined. "Sorry we've had a high number of intruders recently and were told by our superiors to allow entrance to no one,"

"Well can I just leave my child with you and you can put, him" however before she could finish her sentence she was cut off once again, "Sorry but until we receive the word no outsiders are permitted inside the village," despair began to once again clutch at her heart, what now it was not like she could say fight her way past an army of ninja, locate the orphanage leave the boy and fight her way back out, besides it wouldn't be to long before someone discovered Shenron and put two and two together.

However just before Chi-Chi could begin to make a scene in a vain hope to get entrance into the hidden village, A gentle voice broke in interrupting there conversation, "Is there a problem here Chūnin-san"

As the wife of Goku turned into the village, she was greeted with the site of a gray-haired man looking to be in his mid to late fifty's his hair shifting into a widow's peak with a gray goatee in slight peach colored robes with both hands behind his back.

"No Sarutobi-sama, this woman was simply trying to place her infant in the orphanage and we actually need clearance to allow this would be willing to allow her into our village," the bandana garbed chunin-san asked.

The elderly man identified as Sarutobi began stroking his goatee while keeping a keen eye on Chi-Chi and her infant as if sizing her up and accessing her potential threat risk to the village as whole, after a minute of silence the older ninja nodded his head a silent conformation the chunin nodded and each gave the woman a small smile, "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village,"

**AN: Ah my adoring public it's good to be back. I can not begin to apologize enough for my year long absence. I hit a major road block on how to keep the power and skill sets even without grossly over powering one side or under powering the other I think I've come to a decent compromise on how I want the fights to go and make them interesting with make them unbelievable and unrealistic now don't go expecting power levels because ki and chakra are two different power sources that have similar and different affects on people and battle and also I'll try to explain my logic once every chapter or so, now if you have any thoughts or ideas for certain arcs please send me a pm and we can see if It fits next chapter we say farewell to Chi-Chi and hello action.**

**ShadowSaiyan316 Out**


End file.
